Tempus fugit
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: Humilié par Tobias dès leur premier combat pendant leur initiation, Eric décide de s'attaquer au point faible de ce dernier : Renee, son amie d'enfance. Se fera-t-il prendre à son propre jeu ? Eric/OC.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth._

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours considéré Tobias comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, je savais que ça se passait mal avec son père, le leader de notre Faction et que notre vétuste demeure était comme un refuge pour lui.  
Avec mes parents, nous étions comme sa deuxième famille de même qu'il fut d'un grand réconfort pour moi après le décès de mon père, une vraie bouée de sauvetage.  
C'était donc sans aucune surprise que ma mère nous vit opter pour les Audacieux à la cérémonie du Choix, nous en parlions constamment, comme eux, on croyait farouchement aux esprits sans peur, aux actes de courage ordinaire, au courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre.  
Ni une, ni deux, on regagnait la voie ferrée puis Tobias m'aida à monter dans le train en marche. On prit tous deux un peu d'élan avant de sauter l'un après l'autre sur le toit qui abritait l'enceinte des Audacieux. On reprenait tout juste notre souffle que déjà un jeune afro-américain aux cheveux très courts et bruns s'adressaient aux nouveaux venus que nous étions.

\- je m'appelle Max, je suis un de vos leaders ! Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas l'un des nôtres ! Qui est volontaire pour être le premier ?

Je regardais Tobias, il avait l'air aussi pétrifié que moi par cette annonce, nous souffrions tous les deux de vertige.

\- on vient de sauter et ils veulent déjà qu'on ressaute ? Lui dis-je, d'une voix essoufflée.  
\- quoi, t'as la frousse ? Pas étonnant venant d'une Pète-sec !

Un blond musclé vêtu d'un tee-shirt, d'une veste sans manches et d'un pantalon de couleur bleu foncée posté juste derrière nous venait de m'interpeller, j'eus à peine le temps de poser mon regard sur lui que déjà Tobias prenait ma défense.

\- pourquoi t'y vas pas, toi ? L'intello de service !  
\- regarde et prends-en de la graine, le coincé !

Avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il s'avança tout droit vers Max, prit fièrement sa place sur le muret, nous fit face et sauta donc dos au vide en levant les deux jambes en dernier sans la moindre hésitation.  
A ma plus grande surprise, Tobias fut le deuxième à s'avancer, comme encouragé par le regard de défi que lui avait lancé cet Érudit blond quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Malheureusement pour moi, je ne marchais pas à la provocation et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre dans mon esprit puis fait totalement le vide dans ma tête, je me décidais enfin à me lancer.  
Je n'oublierai jamais la sensation indescriptible que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là, quand plus rien ne vous retient, que votre respiration se coupe avant de plonger dans l'inconnu, cette montée d'adrénaline était excitante et terrifiante à la fois.  
Quand mon dos atterrit sur un grand filet, j'eus à peine le temps d'éprouver un immense soulagement qu'une brune aux cheveux longs avec un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière venait déjà m'aider à m'en défaire.

\- ton nom ?  
\- Renn.  
\- treizième en bas : Renn ! Annonça-t-elle, sans discrétion.

Je réprimais une grimace, j'avais déjà honte d'avoir sauté aussi tard, ce n'était pas la peine de le crier sur les toits !

* * *

Séparés des natifs qui se retrouvaient dorénavant sous la coupe de Lauren, l' instructeur qui s'occupait des transferts nous fit visiter la Fosse et à sa droite le Gouffre, il nous expliqua les différentes règles de vie dans notre nouvelle Faction puis nous emmena jusqu'à nos dortoirs où l'on devait se changer devant tout le monde, on avait clairement dit adieu à toute intimité ici.  
Une fois nos vêtements d'Audacieux sur le dos, on brûla les habits de notre ancienne Faction puis Amar nous guida jusqu'au réfectoire pour le dîner où Tobias et moi pouvions goûter le premier hamburger de notre vie. Chez les Altruistes, le menu était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : du poulet, des petits pois, nous mangions généralement des plats végétariens sans sauce et avec un minimum d'assaisonnement.  
Notre initiation commença dès le lendemain avec de la course à pied, des séances de tir avec une arme, puis enfin des combats physiques. Amar nous enseignait sa technique au fil des jours quand vint enfin le jour du premier combat entre novices. Alors que je m'entraînais à répéter les mêmes gestes avec Tobias, Max s'approcha d'Amar, échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de s'adresser à Eric.

\- premier sauteur : sur le ring !

Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers mon ami d'enfance.

\- deuxième sauteur ! Battez-vous !

Le regard déterminé, ils se rejoignirent tous les deux sur le ring, impatients d'en découdre.

\- pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Eric, d'une voix métallique.  
\- ça dépend de vous, répondit Max sur le même ton, soit jusqu'au KO, soit jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous deux reconnaisse sa défaite.  
\- vous êtes notés ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Les encouragea Amar.  
\- ça va le coincé ? Se renseigna Eric, avec ironie. T'es sûr que tu veux pas abandonner ? Je suis sûr que ta Pète-Sec se fera une joie de te consoler.  
\- c'est toi qu'il faudra consoler quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tête d'ampoule, rétorqua Tobias, impassible. Je te souhaite même bonne chance parce que crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

La tension était à son comble entre les deux, je pouvais lire dans les yeux d'Eric toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de mon ami, il avait horreur de perdre, il haïssait la défaite plus que tout et irait jusqu'au K.O., sans aucun doute.  
C'est d'ailleurs lui qui porta le premier coup de poing que Tobias réussit à éviter de justesse, il répondit alors par un coup de poing en retour mais Eric arriva à s'en défaire et répliqua par un violent crochet du gauche, puis du droit, mon ami l'évita puis vint retenir les deux bras d'Eric derrière son dos. Il lui mit ensuite un coup de genou dans le ventre, je pensais qu'Eric était coincé pour de bon cette fois, mais il me donna tort en assénant un fort coup de poing dans le ventre de Tobias. Puis il le souleva d'un coup sec pour le balancer comme un vulgaire sac de patate un mètre plus loin, quand il voulut se relever, Eric lui mit un gros coup de savate dans le bas des reins et mon ami retomba au sol à nouveau. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, choquée de voir Tobias en si mauvaise posture.

\- relève-toi, priais-je à voix basse, allez, relève-toi.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes prières, Tobias était maintenant debout et rapidement il asséna un violent uppercut à Eric qui tomba à terre à son tour, il était totalement sonné et Tobias en profita pour l'assommer pour de bon avec un énième coup de pied sur sa nuque.  
Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva deux anciens Érudits entrain de l'aider à se relever, il les repoussa d'un geste brusque, furieux d'être vu dans un tel état de faiblesse.  
Alors qu'on marchait côte à côte avec Tobias au moment de quitter la salle d'entraînement, Eric arriva derrière nous et donna un puissant coup d'épaule à mon ami avant de nous passer devant. Le message était clair, il se vengerait tôt ou tard. Avant que Tobias ne presse le pas pour rattraper son ennemi juré, je posai une main ferme sur son avant-bras afin de le retenir.

\- laisse-tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
\- t'as raison, je lui mettrai une raclée à notre prochain combat.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de mon meilleur ami, c'était officiel, la guerre était bel et bien déclarée entre eux !

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ * _ *


	2. Chapitre 2

_Vraiment un grand merci à Nebelsue pour sa review et aussi à ceux qui suivent ou favorisent cette histoire._

* * *

\- t'es douée, la Pète-sec.  
\- heu...merci.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre, le compliment d'Eric sur mon lancer de couteau m'avait surprise au plus haut point. Se tenant debout juste à ma droite, à une distance raisonnable, il venait encore de rater sa cible.

\- tu devrais me filer deux ou trois tuyaux pour parfaire ma technique.  
\- je devrais ? Je ne te dois rien du tout.  
\- on dit demain matin, ici à sept heures ?  
\- c'est une blague j'espère ?  
\- t'entends rire quelqu'un ? Allez, quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ?  
\- et bien déjà passer du temps avec toi, c' est une perte de temps en soi.

C'est pas vrai, ce mec était complètement sadique, plus je lui balançais des vacheries à la figure, plus son sourire grandissait.

\- ensuite, je suis la meilleure amie de Tobias.  
\- c'est pas de chance pour toi. Et il te tient en laisse, c'est ça ?  
\- laisse-le en dehors de ça, okay ?  
\- c'est toi qui viens de parler de lui. Ça a l'air plus fort que toi.  
\- pour info, Tobias ne m'a jamais interdit de faire quoique ce soit. Si je ne t'aide pas c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de le faire, c'est clair ?

Je mis fin à notre discussion avec ces dernières paroles et à ma plus grande joie, il ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation.

\- Renn ! Il te voulait quoi l'autre loser ?

Je me mis à soupirer, la séance venait à peine de se terminer que déjà Tobias m'interrogeait sur le comportement d'Eric, cela devenait une véritable obsession chez lui.

\- on était juste pas d'accord sur les techniques de lancer, ça arrive.  
\- s'il te cause des problèmes, tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et…  
\- oui, je sais, tu es mon preux chevalier ! L'interrompis-je avec dérision, tu veux pas qu'on aille se faire tatouer ce soir ?

Il semblait emballé par cette idée et moi encore plus à l'idée de changer de sujet de conversation.

* * *

Eric se mit à soupirer, son couteau venait de tomber lamentablement sur le sol, je l'observais déjà depuis quelques minutes et il atteignait que très rarement le rond central dessiné sur la cible en forme humaine devant lui.

\- tu es venue.

Je m'avançais encore plus vers lui maintenant que ma présence était remarquée et visiblement appréciée.

\- je passais devant la salle.  
\- comme par hasard, pile à sept heures du matin ?

Décidément, ça ne lui suffisait pas d'être canon, il fallait aussi qu'il soit malin, dommage qu'il soit en plus une grosse crapule sinon il aurait été le mec parfait.

\- si tu en parles à Tobias, je t'arrache les yeux.  
\- c'est une menace ou une promesse ?  
\- je veux bien t'aider si tu arrêtes de lui chercher des noises.  
\- marché conclu.

Sa réponse avait été bien trop rapide à mon goût pour être honnête mais je me devais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, je sentais que cette rivalité entre lui et mon ami d'enfance allait mal finir et je comptais bien protéger Tobias afin qu'on réussisse notre initiation jusqu'au bout et tous les deux sains et saufs.  
Afin de se montrer le plus convaincant possible, Eric me tendit une main amicale afin de sceller notre accord, je l'acceptais avec plaisir puis je l'invitai d'un geste furtif à se mettre en position de lancer.

\- ton buste doit être face à la cible quand tu tires.

Il cherchait encore sa place idéale quand je vins poser machinalement mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille pour le guider avec plus de précision.

\- avance ton pied gauche et place ton pied droit dans l'axe de tir du couteau à environ 45 degrés, tu dois être bien stable. Voilà comme ça.

En relevant la tête vers lui, je pris conscience de la finesse des traits de son visage alors que ses yeux bleus-gris si expressifs étaient focalisés sur moi depuis quelques secondes, je le lâchai aussitôt. Un brin troublée par cette trop grande proximité entre nous, je fis immédiatement un pas en arrière.

\- maintenant visualise ta cible en fermant les yeux.

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot et avec son couteau dans la main droite, il simulait le geste du lancer les yeux fermés plusieurs fois de suite.

\- ton axe de tir doit être parfait.  
\- c'est bon, dit-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Je l'ai.  
\- très bien, ton geste doit partir de dernière la nuque, le poignet soudé à l'avant-bras, c'est parti.

Après un dernier geste de lancer à vide vers la cible, il lança son couteau pour de bon.

\- en plein dans le mille ! Commenta Eric, avec joie.  
\- bravo.  
\- j'ai un bon professeur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, est-ce qu'il essayait de flirter avec moi ? Je n'en revenais pas ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois bien que j'aimais ça !

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ * _ *


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci infiniment à loveloveegypte et à lamariedange pour leurs adorables reviews, ça m'encourage encore plus pour la suite._

* * *

\- t'as fait quoi ce matin ? Me demanda Tobias, avec curiosité. Je t'ai entendu quitter le dortoir avant sept heures.

Il se tenait juste à ma droite avec son arme en main alors qu'on attendait le début de notre entraînement au tir.

\- oh rien d'intéressant… du lancer de couteaux, répondis-je, en fuyant son regard.  
\- toute seule ?  
\- oui, pourquoi ?  
\- t'aurais dû me le dire, je serais venu avec toi.  
\- pas grave, tu viendras une prochaine fois.

Tobias se contenta d'acquiescer, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il ne croyait pas à mon mensonge et qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

\- tu es en retard.

Le ton employé par Max était clairement celui du reproche alors qu'Eric venait de faire son apparition sur le toit comme si de rien n'était.

\- je me suis fait percer les deux oreilles et l'arcade, dit-il fièrement, en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- je m'en cogne. Rejoins ta place. Tout de suite. Tu resteras plus longtemps à l'entraînement ce soir.

D'un geste ferme de la main, Max l'invita à prendre place dans notre groupe, à ma plus grande surprise, Eric s'exécuta sans broncher, il se trouvait maintenant à ma gauche, le menton levé vers moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je commente son changement de look et l'examine de près.

\- alors, je te plais ?

Je secouais la tête d'un air amusé, la modestie et lui, ça faisait deux. Mais si j'étais honnête envers moi-même, je devais avouer que ses deux piercings à l'arcade sourcilière droite et ses deux plugs aux oreilles accentuaient encore plus ce côté bad boy chez lui qui le rendait si sexy.

\- aujourd'hui on va voir l'action du doigt sur la détente, annonça Max avec sérieux.

Nos armes fermement en main, j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester attentive aux conseils judicieux donnés par notre leader alors qu'Eric me faisait la conversation.

\- et toi, tu me montres quand ton nouveau tatouage ?  
\- comment tu es au courant que...une minute, tu me suis ou quoi ?  
\- arrête de te la raconter, les gens parlent, c'est tout. Et le coincé était là comme toujours. Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire sans lui, c'est pathétique.  
\- et toi t'arrêter de parler de lui ! Alors qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux ? Fais gaffe, je vais finir par croire que si tu le détestes tellement c'est parce que tu as flashé sur lui.  
\- très drôle, je crois que tu me confonds avec toi. Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé.  
\- pourquoi ? Ça existe l'amitié entre filles et garçons, regarde nous deux.  
\- alors je suis ton ami maintenant ? C'est bon à savoir.  
\- on se rend service, c'est tout. Les leçons de couteaux, c'était un prêté pour un rendu, rien de plus.  
\- c'est ça, répète-le autant de fois que tu veux, tu arriveras peut-être à t'en convaincre.

Ignorant volontairement son dernier commentaire, je me mis à soupirer, ce mec avait le don de me mettre hors de moi en quelques secondes.

\- pathétique, répéta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu peux te les garder tes jugements à la noix.  
\- ta façon de tenir ton arme, précisa-t-il, d'un air hautain. T'es peut-être douée en lancers de couteaux, mais pour ce qui est des armes, tu crains !  
\- t'as qu'à m'apprendre alors, mister « je sais tout » !

Ces dernières paroles venaient de m'échapper, maintenant que nos leçons de couteaux étaient terminées, je n'avais aucune intention de réitérer l'expérience, très peu pour moi !

\- ça marche, demain matin, ici à sept heures et quart.  
\- non, laisse tomber, je passe.  
\- quoi ? On a les chocottes, la coincée ? Je te reconnais bien là.

Son sourire moqueur me donnait envie de m'arracher un bras afin de pouvoir lui balancer ensuite à la figure. Bien décidée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne, je lui lançai un énième regard de défi.

\- j'y serai à sept heures !

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, il fallait maintenant que je réfléchisse au nouveau mensonge que j'allais raconter à Tobias afin qu'il ne se doute pas de notre petit arrangement.

* * *

L'alarme de ma montre sonna à six heures quarante pétantes comme prévu et je pris le temps de réunir mes vêtements pour me diriger vers les douches le plus vite possible, j'avançais à pas de loups devant le lit de Tobias qui se trouvait à côté du mien quand la voix de ce dernier me revint aux oreilles.

\- où tu vas, Renn ?  
\- shhh rendors-toi, l'exhortais-je, dans un murmure. Je vais m'entraîner à tirer sur le toit.  
\- avec Eric ?  
\- quoi ? Mais non ? N'importe quoi !  
\- c'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot, lui aussi il s'est levé tôt, tu viens juste de le rater.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je sentais l'étau se resserrer peu à peu autour de moi.

\- je vous ai vu dans la salle d'entraînement hier matin entrain de lancer des couteaux, tu lui donnes des cours ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme un reproche qu'une véritable question. Je pouvais lire dans son regard toute la déception qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et je fus soudain prise d'affreux remords.

\- je suis désolée.  
\- pourquoi tu m'as menti, Renn ? On se dit tout d'habitude.  
\- je sais, je…. je ne ne voulais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, tu le détestes déjà assez comme ça.  
\- et j'ai de bonnes raisons.  
\- écoute Tobias,…  
\- non, toi écoute-moi, il n'est pas digne de confiance, tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il est entrain de t'utiliser pour m'atteindre moi !

Je fixais mon ami d'un regard noir, ses insinuations me mettaient hors de moi. Je sentais la colère me gagner petit à petit alors que c'est moi qui étais en tort.

\- mais bien sûr, ça ne peut être que ça la raison ! C'est évident que je ne peux pas plaire à un garçon sans qu'il ait un plan diabolique derrière la tête, de préférence qui t'implique toi !  
\- je n'ai pas dit ça…  
\- c'est vrai qu'il peut être la pire crapule qui soit par moments mais c'est plus un mécanisme de défense qu'autre chose.  
\- très bien, c'est toi qui vois, je t'aurais prévenu.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans notre dortoir, le ton de Tobias avait été glacial, il n'avait pas supporté que je prenne la défense d'Eric et je me sentais incapable de m'en aller sur cette dispute sinon elle me hanterait toute la journée.

\- j'aimerais tellement que tu aies une autre opinion de lui.  
\- ne te fais pas trop d'illusion parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver.  
\- tu ne connais qu'une facette de lui, il n'est pas comme ça avec moi, je te jure. Tu ne veux pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, au moins ?  
\- ce que je veux c'est surtout que tu sois prudente.

Son ton se voulait plus calme à présent, il voulait visiblement comme moi que les choses s'arrangent entre nous.

\- c'est promis.

Je m'éloignais alors de quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de le relancer.

\- je serai sage comme une image...maman !

Faussement vexé par mon trait d'humour, il se saisit de son oreiller pour me le balancer en pleine figure alors que j'arrivais à l'esquiver de justesse en quittant le dortoir avec le sourire cette fois.

\- sept heures pile ! Bravo !

Encore un commentaire ironique de la part d'Eric, à force j'étais habituée.

\- je sais, je suis en retard, raison de plus pour s'y mettre tout de suite, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire la causette.  
\- on est pas du matin à ce que je vois !

Fier de sa plaisanterie, il m'invita d'une main à prendre appui avec mes coudes sur le rebord en pierre, ma première leçon allait commencer.

\- contrôle ta position, place ta tête vers la cible, imagine que tu axes ton arme en bas en la décollant du rebord.

Je m'exécutais sans tarder alors qu'Eric se tenait maintenant au-dessus de mon épaule droite et supervisait chacun de mes gestes.

\- monte ton bras au dessus de la cible, me conseilla-t-il avec sérieux, vérifie ta ligne de mire.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de garder ma concentration alors que l'odeur agréable de son parfum me chatouillait les narines de plus en plus et qu'un désir brut m'envahissait en cet instant.

\- maintenant relâche l'épaule gauche. Voilà, comme ça. Tout va bien ?  
\- mmm.

Comment un être aussi abject pouvait me guider si délicatement ? Sa main sur mon épaule me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de lui.

\- quoi ?  
\- rien, je… je me rends compte que tu n'es pas un professeur aussi horrible, c'est tout.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, visiblement ravi de mon compliment. Nos visages se tenaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus et je le dévorais des yeux avec insistance, il ne lui restait qu'à combler l'infime espace qui demeurait encore entre nous deux mais il n'en fit rien et se recula même comme si de rien n'était.

\- t'apprends vite, tu n'as pas besoin de plus de leçons.

Sa réaction me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, d'un poignard en plein cœur, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie, il venait de me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette sans la moindre pitié.

\- ouais, tant mieux pour moi, répondis-je, la mâchoire serrée.

Blessée dans mon orgueil et meurtrie par sa réaction, je marchais calmement vers la sortie pour me donner une contenance, je le détestais à un point, je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir ! Finie, terminée, cette histoire était réglée pour moi, la page était tournée !  
Les yeux maintenant embués de larmes, je déambulais dans les couloirs de la Fosse sans voir où j'allais avant que je ne percute un grand brun plutôt costaud au passage.

\- Renn ! Lâcha Tobias, surpris de me voir. Attends !

Il me retint fermement par les deux bras avant que je puisse le semer, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air bouleversé.  
\- rien ! Vas t'en ! Vas t'en je te dis !  
\- pas avant que tu me dises ce que cette crapule t'a fait !  
\- rien, il n'a rien fait ! Je ne lui plais pas, t'es content ? Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! Tu peux être soulagé ! Tu avais raison depuis le début ! Tout ça, c'était sûrement pour te faire enrager !  
\- et il a réussi, je vais le tuer !  
\- non, surtout pas, je…

Joignant le geste à la parole, je posai une main ferme sur son avant-bras alors qu'il avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction du toit.

\- ignore-le, repris-je avec calme, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de cette histoire, d'accord ?

Il semblait peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rayer Eric Coulter de ma vie pour de bon, j'en avais définitivement fini avec lui.

\- c'est déjà oublié.  
\- merci, Tobias. Je te revaudrai ça.  
\- t'inquiète pas, je t'y ferai repenser, me répondit-il avec jeu.

Dans un geste complice, mon ami d'enfance posa alors son poing tout contre le mien, histoire de sceller notre nouvel accord.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	4. Chapitre 4

_Mille mercis pour les follows, les favoris et un Tank Yu tout particulier à_ _loveloveegypte_ _et noemiefrancia_ _pour leurs messages super motivants._

* * *

Nous étions encore tous dans le train qui nous emmenait vers la grande roue du Navy Pier quand Amar finissait de nous annoncer le programme de la soirée.

\- c'est un jeu simple, comme le jeu du drapeau.  
\- voici votre arme, enchaîna Max, c'est une fléchette neurologique qui simule une vraie blessure par arme à feu pendant plusieurs minutes. Vous serez répartis en deux équipes menées par deux capitaines choisis par Amar et moi.  
\- à toi l'honneur, Max.  
\- okay, je prends Eric.  
\- et moi, le Pète-sec.

Tobias se plaça ainsi à côté d'Amar alors que je priais intérieurement que mon ami d'enfance me choisisse pour me retrouver dans la même équipe que lui.

\- vas-y Eric, choisis ton équipe, lui dit Max sans tarder.  
\- la Pète-Sec.

Ne pouvant retenir une moue boudeuse à l'appel de mon surnom, je soufflais d'exaspération puis mis les bras en croix, signe patent de mon mécontentement. Tobias m'adressa un sourire compatissant de réconfort alors que cet enfoiré d'Eric me fixait avec satisfaction, visiblement ravi de sa manœuvre des plus mesquines, s'il m'avait choisie en pensant qu'on allait se réconcilier pendant ce jeu, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !  
Une fois les équipes constituées, on marchait à présent dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière celle de notre lampe torche, Max demanda à Eric de mettre en place une stratégie, il décida alors de nous séparer en deux groupes : l'une en défense, l'autre en attaque.

\- Simon, Duncan, Tony, Lee et Dante, vous restez derrière en couverture. Renn et les autres, avec moi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, on vit s'agiter nos concurrents autour de nous et les tirs fusèrent de tous les côtés, je fus touchée rapidement à la cuisse et une fois tombée au sol, je sentis immédiatement la main d'Eric se poser sur mon bras.

\- ça va ?  
\- qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliquais-je, grimaçante de douleur.

Le voilà qui tirait maintenant la capuche de ma veste noire en urgence pour m'emmener avec lui à l'abri des tirs qui se multipliaient dans notre direction.

\- mais lâche-moi ! Dégage !

Ivre de rage, je me débattais de toutes mes forces en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever, sans succès, Eric m'avait déjà traînée en lieu sûr.

\- ne me touche pas, j'ai dit ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?  
\- surtout ne te gêne pas pour y retourner, si tu es fan des petites fléchettes, ça te ferait un look d'enfer.

En guise de réponse à son ironie, je lui adressai un regard noir, je n'avais pas le coeur à plaisanter à cet instant, j'avais bien trop mal.  
Un autre tir passa tout près de notre cachette et attira cette fois toute l'attention d'Eric, il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de faire le mort en surveillant la zone concernée du coin de l'œil. Maudissant ma blessure et ma compagnie actuelle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revenir à la charge alors qu'Eric me tournait à présent le dos.

\- si tu crois que je vais te remercier, tu peux toujours courir.

Il tourna la tête une seconde vers moi puis vers ma blessure et quand il fut de nouveau dos à moi, il laissa échapper un petit rire narquois qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi.

\- c'est sûr que c'est super drôle de me voir souffrir, ça doit être désopilant pour toi, espèce de sadique !

Pas de réponse, je l'entendais ricaner de plus belle.

\- je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire bêtement ?  
\- toi, jouant les gros durs.  
\- tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche !  
\- lâche ton arme !

A ma plus grande surprise, Eric venait de surgir de notre cachette, piquée dans ma curiosité, je traînais ma jambe endolorie au sol à toute vitesse vers lui et son nouvel adversaire. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai qu'il ne restait qu'Eric et Tobias en course. Ce dernier avait dû penser que la voie était libre, à tort, Eric le maintenait à présent en joue.

\- toi comprendre notre langue ? J'ai dit lâche ton arme !

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Tobias obtempéra, il était fait comme un rat.  
Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Shauna apparut dans le dos d'Eric, elle le dévisagea quelques secondes comme si elle se demandait elle-même où viser puis elle lui tira dans le ventre avant de prendre la fuite sous le regard satisfait de Tobias qui ne perdit pas une minute pour filer avec elle accrocher le drapeau de la victoire.

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Venant aux nouvelles, Dante s'approcha d'Eric qui se tenait encore le ventre, la mâchoire crispée de douleur.

\- à ton avis ? Lui répondit-t-il du tac au tac. Ils nous ont mis une raclée, voilà ce qui s'est passé !

Ce face-à-face entre mon ami d'enfance et Eric n'eut de cesse de me hanter sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier me fuyait toujours du regard alors que je l'observais constamment du coin de l'œil pendant que Tobias, Zeke et Shauna affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ils savouraient encore leur victoire.  
Une chose était certaine, j'en revenais toujours à la même conclusion quand je me repassais le fil de cette soirée dans ma tête : Tobias était désarmé et Eric était vraiment doué avec les armes, il aurait donc largement eu le temps de se retourner pour tirer sur Shauna et sur Tobias dans la foulée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner pour sa réaction digne d'un vrai mufle en laissant gagner Tobias ? Est-ce qu'il voulait me montrer qu'à ses yeux j'étais bien plus importante qu'une simple victoire contre son pire ennemi ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à subir une telle humiliation publique après m'avoir fait subir une humiliation privée pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ? Cette histoire me taraudait, je devais demander des comptes à Eric au plus vite, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Dès notre retour dans la Fosse, je ne perdis pas une minute de plus pour rejoindre Eric au-dessus du Gouffre et lui demander des explications, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- je ne comprends pas... tu aurais pu tirer le premier sur Shauna... et ensuite sur Tobias… mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est comme si…

Ma voix était hésitante, je le sentais sur la défensive et je ne voulais pas le brusquer, j'attendais seulement des réponses qui tardaient à venir.

\- comme si quoi ?  
\- comme si tu avais voulu le laisser gagner... j'ai tort ?

Pas de réponse, il se tenait debout les deux mains appuyés sur la rampe, j'en fis de même en me positionnant juste à ses côtés.

\- Eric, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- tu sais pourquoi.

Il ne niait pas, c'était bon signe. Je cherchais à capter son regard, il me fuyait toujours. Peut-être que j'avais une vague idée de la raison de son geste mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- merci.  
\- je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui.  
\- je sais, dis-je, dans un murmure.

L'idée qu'il puisse me manipuler à nouveau me trottait toujours dans un coin de la tête, cela me terrifiait car ma propension à vouloir lui faire confiance était ma plus grande faiblesse.

\- qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un nouveau stratagème de ta part pour…

Il me surprit en déposant un furtif baiser sur ma bouche, ne me laissant même pas finir la phrase que je venais tout juste de commencer. Totalement déstabilisée par son geste, je le fixai les yeux écarquillés et je le sentis aussitôt passer sa main droite derrière ma nuque, la gauche dans le creux de mes reins et m'embrasser de plus belle.  
Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne répondis pas immédiatement à son baiser jusqu'à ce que ma langue finisse par s'entremêler à la sienne avec ardeur.  
Je finis par passer mes deux bras autour de son cou refusant que cette sensation de bien-être ne s'évanouisse, que ce sentiment de plénitude s'en aille. Je laissai ensuite reposer mon front contre le sien tout en esquissant un léger sourire, enfin consciente de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Alors qu'il tenait encore fermement ma taille avec sa main gauche, je levais doucement la tête vers lui, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre un long moment, nous échangions un nouveau baiser, à la fois doux et tendre, presque lent, comme si chacun de nous voulait que ce dernier dure une éternité.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *__*


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci, merci, merci pour les alertes/favoris et à loveloveegypte et noemiefrancia de prendre le temps de commenter, ça fait super plaisir. Le POV d'Eric arrive bientôt, promis._

* * *

Nous étions tous réunis dans la salle d'entraînement, moi d'un côté entrain de répéter encore et encore les mêmes techniques de combat avec Eric, de l'autre, Tobias en pleine discussion avec Shauna et Zeke, j'avais la désagréable impression que mon ami d'enfance me fuyait depuis que je passais les trois quarts de mon temps avec Eric et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui jeter la pierre.

\- premier combat de la matinée : Shauna contre Renn ! Annonça Amar, à voix haute.

J'eus à peine le temps d'avancer d'un pas que déjà Eric me retenait par le bras, je sentis ensuite sa bouche se faufiler avec douceur jusqu'à mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelques mots.

\- attaque la première pour la fatiguer et après, tu la prends à la gorge pour la mettre KO.

J'opinais du chef après son précieux conseil puis le regard déterminé, je rejoignais mon adversaire sur le ring, impatiente d'en découdre.  
Nous tournions en cercle l'une en face de l'autre, c'était le bon moment pour appliquer le conseil d'Eric quand je fus soudain prise d'un tremblement incontrôlé de la main droite, ça ne s'arrêtait plus et ce n'était pas la première fois.  
Totalement gênée par ce spasme musculaire, j'en arrivais à oublier où je me trouvais jusqu'à ce que Shauna se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et m'assène un direct du gauche, je me tenais la joue, elle était brûlante de douleur et mon adversaire en profita pour m'envoyer respectivement un coup de poing dans le ventre puis un uppercut du droit qui me fit chuter brutalement au sol.  
Elle me laissa quelques secondes de répit et je pus croiser le regard préoccupé de Tobias en face de moi, il me faisait signe de stopper le combat avec ses deux mains à l'horizontal, il devait penser que ça ne valait pas le coup et qu'il serait plus sage d'abandonner mais je m'y refusais, je me trouvais déjà assez bas dans le classement.  
Ma main droite tremblait encore frénétiquement alors je fus obligée de m'aider de mon autre main pour me relever, je pris appui avec cette dernière sur le ring quand Shauna m'asséna un féroce crochet du droit qui me fit heurter à nouveau le sol, du sang s'échappait à présent de mes narines, je cherchais cette fois le regard d'Eric, il avait une main derrière sa nuque, la mâchoire crispée de nervosité et les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, comme s'il ne voulait rien voir de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.  
Me sentant trop faible pour me relever cette fois, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'attraper une des jambes de Shauna avec ma main gauche pour la faire chuter, sans le moindre succès, un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage, elle finit par m'assommer pour de bon avec un coup de pied sur ma joue droite.  
Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, je me retrouvais assise sur un banc à l'écart des autres dans la salle d'entraînement, une poche de glace sur ma joue droite alors que ma main ne tremblait plus à mon grand soulagement. Le dernier combat de la journée venait de s'achever et Tobias vint naturellement prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- comment tu te sens, Renn ?  
\- mieux, dis-je, dans un sourire.

J'étais reconnaissante de son geste et je comptais bien lui faire savoir.

\- merci à toi de demander, c'est vraiment gentil.  
\- c'est normal, dans ton état.

Je le fusillai aussitôt du regard, je savais bien à quel état il faisait référence et quel sujet il s'apprêtait à aborder avec moi, il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant, je ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain, pas avec lui, pas encore une fois.

\- est-ce qu'il le sait ? Tu lui as dit ?  
\- dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.  
\- tu pourrais si tu passais enfin ce foutu test.  
\- Tobias, combien de fois je t'ai déjà répété…  
\- je sais, on finit tous au même endroit à la fin, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.  
\- pour TOI, une raison suffisante pour TOI, précisais-je dans un soupir de frustration.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mieux valait que je change de sujet rapidement sinon j'allais faire une crise de nerfs dans la seconde.

\- tu as des projets pour ce soir ?

Mon ami d'enfance me fixa droit dans les yeux quelques secondes en silence, je priais intérieurement qu'il laisse enfin tomber ses questions dérangeantes.

\- j'accompagne Zeke voir Tori, il veut se faire tatouer, tu te joins à nous ?

Je pesais encore le pour et le contre dans ma tête quand Eric montra le bout de son joli nez, il s'arrêta juste derrière Tobias, ne disant pas un mot, l'atmosphère devenait lourde, presque irrespirable entre eux.

\- c'est gentil, mais... j'ai autre chose de prévu. Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ?

Compréhensif, Tobias se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'il n'en pensait sûrement pas moins. Il me jeta un dernier regard que j'eus de la peine à déchiffrer puis il quitta la salle d'entraînement sans prêter la moindre attention à Eric, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Ce dernier suivit Tobias du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte comme s'il voulait s'assurer de son départ définitif puis il vint s'installer sur le banc juste à mes côtés.

\- ça va mieux ?  
\- je suis plus solide qu'on ne croit.  
\- et une mauvaise infirmière.

Je haussais un sourcil, ne voyant pas à quoi il faisait allusion quand il souleva ma main droite avec la sienne pour coller ma poche de glace à nouveau tout contre ma joue, cette petite attention me fit sourire, il était vraiment adorable quand il voulait.

\- il s'est passé quoi avec ta main pendant le combat ?

Est-ce que je pouvais me confier à lui ? Est-ce qu'il était digne de confiance ? Je me posais une centaine de questions à son sujet.

\- Renn ?  
\- c'est une longue histoire.  
\- j'ai du temps à tuer.

Son regard me fit fondre, il avait l'air si concerné, si attentif, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps, je ne voulais pas.

\- l'autre jour, tu voulais voir mon tatouage.

Sans plus attendre, j'effectuai un demi-tour sur moi-même encore assise sur le banc de la salle et je baissais légèrement la manche gauche de mon tee-shirt pour lui faire voir l'inscription tatouée sur mon épaule, chaque terme étant séparé par le symbole d'un sablier.

\- « tempus fugit », ça veut dire…  
\- le temps passe vite, traduisit Eric, ils enseignent le latin chez les Érudits.

Il inspectait mon tatouage du bout de ses doigts, délicatement, comme une caresse.

\- ce n'est pas très joyeux comme mantra.

Je souris tristement à son commentaire avant de lui refaire face.

\- à ma fête d'anniversaire, quand j'avais onze ans, mon père a frappé celui de Tobias, je veux dire un vrai coup, je me souviens encore du bruit, il était salement amoché. Mon père était toujours gentil avec tout le monde, il n'élevait quasiment jamais la voix et le voilà qui se retrouvait avec le sang du leader de notre Faction sur sa chemise en ignorant la raison de son geste. C'est là que le diagnostic est tombé : la chorée de Huntington. Un an plus tard, il ne pouvait plus manger, plus bouger, plus parler, je crois que c'est ça le pire, parce qu'on parlait beaucoup tous les deux. Son regard était vide. Ma mère a pris soin de lui jusqu'à la fin et Tobias de moi, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

Je croisais le regard inquiet d'Eric, il semblait sous le choc de ma révélation.

\- c'est une maladie génétique ?

Je voyais où il voulait en venir avec sa question et j'étais prête à me confier à lui.

\- quand un de nos parents est atteint, on a une probabilité de 50 % de l'avoir aussi.  
\- alors ces tremblements…  
\- pour autant que je sache, ça pourrait très bien être dû au stress ou à la fatigue.  
\- tu n'as pas fait le test ?  
\- non, je...Tobias me tanne pour le faire, je lui ai fait croire que je ne voulais pas savoir mais la vérité c'est que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de le faire, j'ai une peur bleue du résultat, je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'encaisser.

Submergée par l'émotion, je marquai une pause avant de reprendre la parole d'une toute petite voix.

\- tu dois penser que je suis lâche.  
\- je ne le ferai pas non plus.  
\- vraiment ?  
\- à quoi ça servirait ? C'est impossible de se préparer à ça, si on t'a fait croire le contraire, c'est des foutaises.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, un silence confortable, de connivence.

\- tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Posant délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, il me vola un baiser du bout des lèvres, en plus d'être beau comme un Dieu, il embrassait à merveille.  
Quand sa bouche s'arrêta à la base de mon cou pour y tracer de nombreux petits baisers, je posais immédiatement une main ferme sur son torse musclé, en tant que native des Altruistes, ce degré d'intimité me faisait encore peur, je n'étais pas encore prête à franchir le pas.

\- je n'ai jamais… je ne veux pas brûler les étapes, tu comprends ?  
\- j'ai la permission de te tenir la main au moins ?  
\- très drôle.

Faussement vexée par son allusion moqueuse à mon ancienne Faction, je lui assénai une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire franchement à mon plus grand soulagement.

* * *

Alors que la première phase de notre initiation se terminait, nous étions tous impatients de découvrir notre classement depuis la salle d'entraînement.

\- si vous êtes au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous serez qualifiés pour la phase deux, nous annonça Max à voix haute. Si vous êtes en dessous, nous ne perdrons pas plus de temps avec vous. Voici votre classification !

Le regard vissé vers le grand tableau, Eric se tenait juste à mes côtés et quand le prénom de Tobias s'afficha à la première place et le sien « seulement » à la deuxième, je vis son visage se décomposer, il semblait déçu et fou de rage à la fois, je détachai mes yeux de lui quelques secondes pour voir mon propre classement et quand je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur lui, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision, impossible de lui remettre la main dessus.  
Félicitée chaleureusement par Tobias, Zeke, Shauna et quelques autres, je rejoignis ensuite le dortoir et je retrouvais Eric allongé sur son lit, visiblement entrain de ronger son frein, je m'approchais de lui, cela me rendait triste de le voir dans un tel état.

\- on va fêter notre classement avec Zeke, Shauna et Tobias au sous-sol, il y a une soirée d'organisée en cachette, tu viens avec nous ?

Pas de réponse, il ruminait toujours dans son coin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'insister, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- allez, viens boire un coup avec nous, ça te changera les idées.  
\- il sert à rien ce classement, seul le tableau final compte.  
\- raison de plus, tu finiras peut-être premier dans celui-là. Faut pas t'en faire.

Il se mit à soupirer, un soupir empreint de sarcasme alors qu'il fixait toujours le plafond comme si je n'existais pas.

\- tu crois me connaître sur le bout des doigts hein ? J'en en ai strictement rien à carrer que l'autre coincé soit premier parce qu'il ne le sera plus au classement final, ça je peux te l'assurer. Il finira à la seconde place, ce qui est très loin de la première. Il est peut-être bon mais il n'est pas moi.  
\- tu le détestes, message reçu. Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, sache que j'ai fini à la vingtième place et ce soir, j'avais juste envie de partager ce bon moment avec toi mais visiblement, j'ai eu tort !

Sur ces dernières paroles, je quittais le dortoir aussi vite que possible avec la ferme intention de faire le vide et fêter dignement mon passage en phase deux en compagnie de mes VRAIS amis.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	6. Chapitre 6

_Disclaimer: Here with me est une chanson de Susie Suh et Robot Koch, elle ne m'appartient pas._ _Moustache gracias à noemiefrancia pour sa nouvelle review._

* * *

\- laisse-moi deviner, il ne viendra pas.

Alors que je noyais mon chagrin dans un verre d'alcool, Tobias venait de me rejoindre au comptoir, sa remarque me fit soupirer.

\- je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
\- je t'avais prévenu, la seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est lui seul, il se contrefout des autres. Même de toi.  
\- t'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !  
\- désolé, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être évident à entendre mais tu es mieux sans lui, crois-moi.  
\- mouais, si tu le dis. Allez viens, on va danser !

Je bus une dernière gorgée de ma vodka puis je tirai énergiquement le bras de mon ami d'enfance pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse improvisée pour l'occasion pendant plusieurs minutes sans aucun répit. Après m'être déhanchée comme une folle, j'avais à présent besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement, je commandais un autre verre quand Eric surgit de nulle part et vint s'installer juste à côté de moi, les deux coudes sur le comptoir.

\- la même chose, dit-il au serveur du jour.  
\- tu es venu, commentais-je, avec soulagement.  
\- faut croire que je t'aime plus que je le déteste.

Sa confession me troubla au plus haut point, je cherchais à capter son regard alors qu'il se tournait nonchalamment sur son siège, son regard innocemment dirigé sur la piste de danse.

\- ça se lâche ce soir.

Je l'imitais, mes yeux à présent tournés vers Tobias qui dansait frénétiquement sans s'arrêter sur une musique électro, on pouvait dire qu'il savait fêter sa première place dignement.

\- on y va ?

Je levai un sourcil en direction d'Eric, totalement sous le choc de son invitation.

\- sérieusement ?  
\- allez, viens.

Il me guida d'une main encourageante vers la piste de danse lorsque les premières notes de la chanson suivante se mirent à retentir. Elle était nettement plus lente que la précédente et tout le monde se mettait à danser un slow autour de nous. Avec Eric, nous restions immobiles un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partager ce moment avec lui, mon regard gêné devait parler pour moi. Je sentais le rose me monter aux joues, ne pouvant plus prononcer un mot.  
Heureusement pour moi, ce fut Eric qui fit le premier pas. Il s'approcha de moi, encercla ma taille puis on se mit à danser, nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre bougeant au rythme langoureux de cette douce mélodie.

 _Caught in the riptide_  
 _I was searching for the truth_  
 _There was a reason_  
 _I collided into you_

J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi alors qu'il me serrait fort dans ses bras. Avec sa main droite, il caressait doucement mes reins alors que sa main gauche serrait la mienne près de son cœur. J'avais gardé la tête baissée depuis le début de la chanson. Elle était délicatement posée sur le torse d'Eric. Mais cette fois, lorsque je la relevai, je croisai le regard de celui-ci. Un regard si tendre que je lui adressai un franc sourire en retour.

 _Nobody knows why_  
 _Nobody knows how or when_  
 _This feeling begins just like a spark_  
 _Tossing and turning inside of your heart_  
 _Exploding in the dark_

Je me laissais donc aller peu à peu dans les bras d'Eric jusqu'à en oublier mon propre nom. Je ne me trouvais plus dans un vulgaire sous-sol entrain de danser, non, j'étais dans les bras d'Eric et à part cela, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Des papillons dans le ventre, des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à ce moment précis. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde sur cette piste de danse. Je venais de fermer les yeux et je voulais profiter intensément de ce moment si rarement partagé.

\- VENEZ PAR ICI, ECOUTEZ-MOI TOUS !

Dante venait de faire une entrée fracassante et remarquée dans le sous-sol, il avait réussi à attirer notre attention et celle de tout le monde en un rien de temps. La frustration venait de me gagner, cet enfoiré nous avait sorti de notre bulle trop rapidement à mon goût même si je pouvais toujours sentir la main d'Eric posée délicatement dans le creux de mes reins en soutien.

\- ici même, dans ma main, continua-t-il en agitant quelques feuilles volantes à la vue de tous, j'ai les résultats fascinants de l'une des nôtres, son dossier médical pour être exact, sorti tout droit de l'infirmerie !

Eric et moi échangions un regard lourd de sens, nous redoutions la même chose à ce moment-là.

\- et devinez quoi, notre chère Renn a une chorée, elle va finir comme un légume !

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe, j'étais KO debout, je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi, à part mon coeur qui battait fort dans ma poitrine, je n'avais jamais voulu de ce résultat, j'en avais la nausée.

\- et toi, tu avales ces conneries ? Intervint Eric avec fermeté. T'es vraiment trop con !  
\- c'est la vérité ! Rétorqua Dante, sûr de lui. Vérifiez par vous-même !

Il fit alors distribution de plusieurs de ces copies aux personnes réunies en cercle autour de lui alors que j'allais me réfugier dans les toilettes, en attrapant au passage mon verre d'alcool encore sur le comptoir.

* * *

Le mal était fait. C'était trop tard. J'étais tellement choquée par mes résultats que je n'arrivais même pas à en pleurer, je faisais un blocage et pourtant, j'avais la rage contre Dante, contre la maladie, contre moi-même.

\- Renn ?

Planquée dans une cabine de toilettes, je fus surprise d'entendre la voix d'Eric me revenir aux oreilles.

\- Renn, t'es là ?

Je poussais doucement la porte de la cabine où je m'étais réfugiée, il me tendit immédiatement plusieurs feuilles volantes.

\- tiens, j'ai récupéré ton dossier ou plutôt je l'ai arraché à ce pauvre con.  
\- merci, dis-je en l'acceptant dans un semi-sourire.

Je laissais reposer mes deux mains ainsi que les feuilles et mon verre sur le grand lavabo sombre à côté de moi, en face du miroir, Eric avança lentement dans ma direction, jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son menton effleurer délicatement mon épaule droite, comme s'il désirait m'apprivoiser alors qu'il encerclait ma taille d'une main protectrice et déposait à présent de tendres baisers sur ma nuque.  
Je vins tout naturellement chercher la seconde main d'Eric pour les placer toutes deux contre mon abdomen, le silence était d'or jusque là, mais à cet instant précis, c'est comme si je ressentais le besoin de me confier à lui, je savais qu'on se comprenait, qu'on s'écoutait tous les deux.

\- tout le monde est au courant. Je suis la malade de service, je ne veux pas qu'on me traite différemment, tu comprends ? Comment je vais pouvoir continuer mon initiation maintenant ?  
\- exactement comme tu l'as commencée, crois-moi personne n'est un modèle à suivre ici et ils seront tous trop occupés à ne pas se retrouver Sans-Faction à la fin de la phase deux pour s'occuper de toi, tout sera redevenu normal demain.  
\- normal hein ? Si seulement ! C'est tout ce que je voulais ! Je voulais avoir un père en bonne santé, une famille normale, avoir une vie normale, une vie en bonne santé, une vie équilibrée, ordonnée, ordre et équilibre ! Mais en fait, ça n'existe pas, en tout cas pas ici et ça n'existera jamais, parce que tout ça ce n'est que faux espoir, fausse illusion, ce n'est pas réel ! Rien n'est réel ! Et je déteste ça !

Au bout du rouleau nerveusement, je jetai violemment mon verre de rage contre le grand miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux avant de partir en courant.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	7. Chapitre 7

_Grazie mille_ _pour les follows/favoris en plus et à noemiefrancia pour sa fidélité dans les commentaires, le POV d'Eric sera dans le prochain chapitre._

* * *

Quelques rayons de soleil firent leur apparition entre les volets de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je reconnaissais l'endroit, c'était la première fois que je passais la nuit à l'infirmerie, j'avais eu besoin de m'isoler pour me calmer nerveusement, mes nerfs avaient lâché, complètement.  
Le teint pâle et les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, je me mis difficilement en position assise sur mon lit quand Tobias poussa la porte de la salle à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- je venais voir si ça allait.  
\- ça va mieux, merci d'être là, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.  
\- écoute, Renn.  
\- non, ne dis rien, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ?  
\- je ne peux pas, désolé. Je ne savais pas que Dante allait voler ton dossier, je te jure, je pensais bien faire.  
\- comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- j'ai récupéré un peu de ton sang sur le ring après ton combat avec Shauna et je l'ai fait tester à l'infirmerie.  
\- tu as fait quoi ?  
\- il fallait que je sache tu comprends…  
\- que TU saches ? Et MOI alors ? Tu t'es seulement demandé ce que moi je voulais ?  
\- essaie de comprendre, je cherchais seulement à te protéger ! Je suis désolé Renn, vraiment désolé, mais si j'ai le choix, je choisirais toujours de te protéger.  
\- me protéger ? Répétais-je, avec sarcasme. Faire ce test derrière mon dos, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une protection Tobias, c'est une trahison !  
\- Renn…  
\- non, sors d'ici, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, vas-t'en !

Se sentant honteux, il quitta la pièce sans un mot alors que j'étais encore sous le choc de sa révélation, comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Alors que je le considérais comme un frère, un membre à part entière de ma famille, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

* * *

La première chose que je sentis à mon réveil avant même ce mal de crâne épouvantable qui me martelait la tempe fut la main d'Eric fermement accrochée à la mienne. Il était là, à mon chevet, à mes côtés, comme il l'avait toujours été durant ces dernières semaines. Je tournais difficilement la tête pour croiser son regard et ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris.

\- hey, dis-je, d'une toute petite voix.

Il m'adressa un franc sourire, visiblement ravi de me voir enfin reprendre conscience. Il me dévorait des yeux en cet instant et porta délicatement ma main à sa bouche pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ma paume.  
Nous échangions un long regard dans un silence quasi-religieux, puis sans quitter ma main, Eric passa délicatement son autre main dans ma chevelure, caressant mon front du bout de ses doigts alors que je me remettais tout juste de la palette d'émotion qui m'avait envahie durant ces dernières heures.

\- comment tu te sens ?  
\- comme si je sortais d'un combat sur le ring contre toi, répondis-je, avec humour.

Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé en entendant ma réponse. En vérité, je me sentais encore plus mal que ce matin, j'étais exténuée de fatigue.

\- fais-moi plaisir, essaie de dormir, je repasse demain.  
\- approche, lui dis-je, dans une voix chuchotée.

Ni une, ni deux, il se pencha à ma hauteur pour venir chercher mes lèvres, nous échangions un long baiser qui manqua de me faire chavirer une nouvelle fois. Il m'offrit ensuite un sourire conquis, pendant qu'il replaçait une petite mèche de ma chevelure derrière mon oreille, il semblait soulagé que j'aille mieux.

* * *

J'ouvris un œil. Puis le second. Difficilement. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps le sommeil m'avait à nouveau emportée, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant reposée de ma vie.  
Je me sentais invincible, prête à braver tous les dangers, tous les interdits, une petite voix me répétait à quel point j'étais un être tout-puissant, la plus grande, la plus forte des Audacieuses, une leader en devenir, que je pouvais tout affronter, même le Gouffre.  
Attirée par ce lieu, je m'y sentais bien. Protégée. En sécurité. Grâce à lui, je n'avais plus longtemps à attendre maintenant pour atteindre la béatitude. Je marchais dans le vide, paisiblement, doucement, le moment était venu pour moi de m'abandonner totalement à ce Gouffre où je me frayais un chemin avec succès parmi cette montagne de nuages blancs, un blanc immaculé.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voilà c'est fini, un immense MERCI à ceux qui ont lu, alerté, favorisé et surtout commenté cette histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bonne lecture finale !_

* * *

 **POV D'ERIC**

Ça avait pourtant commencé comme un jeu entre nous, je passais du temps avec elle rien que pour faire enrager l'autre coincé de Tobias, mais ce matin-là sur le toit, tout était différent, à la seconde même où j'avais senti qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose c'est que je fasse le premier pas et l'embrasse, je prenais conscience que j'étais gêné par les raisons qui m'avaient justement conduit à être avec elle, je culpabilisais, je n'avais plus envie de ce genre de rapport entre nous, basé uniquement sur un mensonge. D'abord intrigué, j'avais fini par être totalement séduit, c'est pourquoi j'avais sorti les rames avec elle en laissant gagner l'autre Pète-Sec au jeu du drapeau, je lui devais bien ça.  
Tranquillement allongé sur mon lit, je me repassais le film de ces dernières semaines dans ma tête, si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux d'une Pète-Sec, j'aurais envoyé cette personne direct chez les Sans-factions avec en bonus un bon gros coup de pied aux fesses façon Eric Coulter, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais mordu, complètement.  
L'agitation inhabituelle qui régnait autour de notre dortoir me fit sortir brusquement de mes pensées, je suivis naturellement les autres pour voir de quoi il retournait quand j'observai plusieurs gars remonter avec une corde un corps sans vie du Gouffre, je restai sans voix quand je reconnus Renn inanimée sur le sol, la bouche en sang, _ma Renn_.  
Cette vision d'horreur sonna le glas en moi. C'est comme si on venait de m' arracher le cœur. Je sentais le sol s'écrouler sous mes pieds. Elle était partie. Elle n'était plus là. L'information n'avait pas encore fait son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau que la douleur était déjà là. Bien présente. Instantanée. Trop forte. Je savais juste que je l'avais perdue. Pour de bon. Que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Et ça, je ne saurai pas le gérer. Je ne savais pas.  
Comment était-ce possible ? Elle m'embrassait encore cet après-midi à l'infirmerie, j'avais posé mon pouce sur son front, tracé le contour de son cuir chevelu du bout de mes doigts, déposé un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Elle avait réussi à me surprendre encore une fois, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou comme si elle ne voulait plus me laisser partir. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui devais lui dire adieu.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que je puisse maintenant me retrouver là, à l'infirmerie, devant ce corps sans vie ? Je pris une chaise et m'approchai du lit, ne la lâchant plus du regard. Elle avait l'air en paix avec elle-même. Sereine. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Que tout ça n'était qu'une farce. Qu'elle ouvrirait les paupières d'une minute à l'autre. Mais son teint porcelaine me ramenait à la dure réalité. Je lui pris la main. Elle était encore chaude. Je pouvais encore sentir son parfum dans la pièce. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil sans elle. Rien.  
J'avais encore tant de choses à lui dire. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir non plus. Et cela me hanterait tout au long de ma vie. Ça me tuerait à petit feu. Parce que j'aurais tellement voulu être là, pour ses derniers instants. Pour son dernier soupir. Pour lui prendre la main, la voir sourire, se perdre dans son regard une dernière fois ... parce que c'était le sien.  
Des larmes perlaient maintenant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je venais de craquer. C'en était trop pour moi. Je devais arrêter de penser. J'allais devenir fou sinon. Parce que quoique je regarde maintenant, même quand je fermais les yeux, c'était son visage que je voyais. Uniquement le sien. Sans elle, je ne pourrai plus respirer, je ne saurai plus trouver ma place dans un monde où elle n'existait pas, où elle n'était plus là pour me sourire, m'écouter, me consoler, m'embrasser. Non, très peu pour moi. De ce monde là, je n'en voulais pas. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas sans elle. J'étouffais. J'étais comme paralysé. C'est comme si j'avais cessé d'exister en même temps qu'elle. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ce que je faisais ou ressentais.  
Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête, pestant contre moi-même. J'avais encore caressé l'espoir fou qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Cette cruelle illusion finirait par m'achever. Je me mis à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, admirant son doux visage que je refusais de quitter. Et pourtant, il le fallait. Renn n'était plus de ce monde. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas sauté de son plein gré, je refusais de le croire, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça, elle aimait bien trop la vie pour ça, quelqu'un l'avait poussée, j'en étais certain.

* * *

Lorsque j'avais fini par quitter cette maudite infirmerie, mes jambes avaient réussi à me porter jusqu'au Gouffre où les cendres de Renn allaient être éparpillées d'une minute à l'autre. _Adieu, mon amour_. Je l'avais pensé si fort au moment où l'autre coincé de Tobias ouvrait son urne mais il était hors de question que je les prononce haut et fort, ça n'appartenait qu'à nous, c'était notre histoire et je n'avais pas envie de la partager.  
Un silence pesant s'installa pendant la cérémonie, à chaque fin de phrase que le Pète-Sec prononçait en hommage à Renn, je tombai des nues quand je l'entendis avouer sa faute, cette pourriture était le seul responsable, en choisissant de faire ce test sans son autorisation, cette ordure m'avait privé d'elle, ce mec n'était qu'un déchet, une raclure de bidet, la pire vermine qui soit, il n'aurait jamais dû agir dans son dos, il n'aurait jamais dû la trahir comme il l'avait fait, cette culpabilité le ferait se noyer petit à petit et je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Je comptais bien passer le reste de ma vie à redoubler d'effort rien que pour le détruire, j'allais le détruire comme il l'avait détruite. Ce n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère, mais bel et bien une promesse, j'en faisais le serment.  
28 heures 18 minutes et 45 secondes qu'elle s'était endormie pour toujours. Déjà. J'avais ressenti cette irrépressible envie de m'arrêter au sous-sol pour m'enfiler vodka sur vodka, cela me démangeait plus que tout. Au lieu de ça, je filais sans attendre me faire mon premier tatouage où on pouvait lire sur mon biceps gauche l'inscription latine «tempus fugit, amor manet» car je savais au plus profond de moi que mon amour pour elle demeurera éternel.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Souris à la vie *_*_


End file.
